Lindsay Hager
'Early Life' In High School Lindsay was one of the popular kids with being the head cheerleader and the captain of the girls Volley Ball team. When she gradulated she followed her brother into Wrestling. 'Wrestling Career' Lindsay debuted at Wrestlemania 27 in the Divas Battle Royal to determine the 2011 Miss Wrestlemania. She lost getting eliminated by Alicia Brooks she appeared later on accompaining Jack Swagger and Michael Cole to ring side. She made her debut on Smackdown a few nights later defeating Jennifer Reso in a singles match at the same time became her brothers manager. Darning the 2011 Draft she was drafted to Raw in the Supplemental Draft and she remained as her brother's manager mostly. When he joined Vickie's stable she followed along. She was one of the Divas who spoke out against COO Triple H. When Vickie suggested she should start managing other superstars and Divas other than Jack Lindsay was kind of scared at first but then started liking the Idea of it. Soon after she started managing the Divas Of Doom and soon after started managing Cody Rhodes. She tried managing Wade Barrett but he told her that he already had a manager (Which is Ally Copeland) so she competed in a match against Ally that night on Smackdown with the winner being Wade's manager. Lindsay lost that match thus not being Wade's manager. At Survivor Series she faced Ally in a one on one match but did not come out victorious. Darning the Survivor Series Elimination match Lindsay started brawling with Ally until everyone tried breaking it up. The brawl happened again in the locker room and everyone had to break it up again. Then by Orders of Both Laura Levesque and Stacy Laurinaitis that If Lindsay lays her hands on Ally outside of the ring or a match that she would be suspended for the rest of the year. Recently Lindsay has been managing Cody and Jack (Along with Vickie) She's stopped Managing the Divas Of Doom. On the December 26th edition of Raw Lindsay showed hints of a face turn when she refused to go in and cost Carrie Wilson the match against her brother. The hints continued when Lindsay was talking to Carrie and Audrey Dunn backstage after the match. On the February 3rd Edition of Smackdown Lindsay accompained Cody darning to the ring darning a Promo with Sheamus and Chelsea Benoit after the Promo she along with Cody faced off against them and lost. Later on on 'Backstage Fallout' Lindsay told the camera guy that she's going after Chelsea and her title. On the February 10th Edition of Smackdown Lindsay teamed up with Cody and Wade Barrett to take on Sheamus, Big Show and Chelsea which her team lost. After the match backstage Chelsea made Lindsay vs. Cecilia Galloway for Monday night on Raw in a Number One Contenders match to face her at Elimination Chamber for the Womens Championship. At Elimination Chamber Lindsay did not win the Womens Championship due to Chelsea hitting her with the flying headbutt. 'Personal Life' Lindsay is the younger sister of Jack Swagger and is very close with him. In October 2011 it was confirmed that she is dating Cody Rhodes. Siblings: Jack Swagger (Brother), Lisa Orton (Sister In Law) Nieces/Nephews: Karson Hager (Niece) 'Finishers' *Beautiful Kick (Bicycle Kick) *Ankle Lock *Gutwrench Powerbomb 'Wrestler's Managed' *Jack Swagger *Dolph Ziggler *Divas Of Doom (Until December 2011) *Cody Rhodes 'Managers' *Jack Swagger *Dolph Ziggler *Vickie Guerrero *Cody Rhodes 'Entrance Music' *On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez (Singles Theme 1) *Swaggerfic by The Verbz (Singles Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Lindsay's Twitter account is @LindsaySwagger and mostly posts updates on there. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's